


Together

by LadyMimiAliceDeYorke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMimiAliceDeYorke/pseuds/LadyMimiAliceDeYorke
Summary: Join Hermione and Lucius as they exchange vows and join together in marriage. One-shot.





	Together

_**Just a little one-shot that I thought I'd share. I hope you enjoy.** _

**Together.**

They were calling it a society wedding.

Some even said it was the wedding of the century.

Hermione didn't care what  _they_  called it, she just wanted to get married to the love of her life, in the quiet ceremony they had planned together, surrounded by their family and friends. Her beloved had already been married once before, in a lavish ceremony that was more a display of the couple's wealth rather than their love for each other. He was adamant that his second wedding and marriage would be different. Everything about this one was going to be about their love and devotion to each other. Everyone could see how devoted the couple was to each other.

Hermione stared at her reflections in the mirror, gazing at the floor length wedding dress she was wearing, it's liquid silk-satin material skimming over her curves in gentle waves, emphasising just the right amount of her figure; her hair was twisted up into a glamourous tousled up-do, showing off the elegant straps criss-crossing her bare, tanned back. Even with her minimal make-up and rose-tinted lips, she felt like a princess about to marry her prince charming.

"You look absolutely beautiful Hermione," Ginny remarked from the doorway, her own sapphire blue bridesmaid dress complimenting her dark red hair and brown eyes. "Are you ready?" she asked, stepping away from the door for Hermione to step through.

"I think I've been ready for this day from our very first date all those years ago," Hermione told her friend with a smile as they made their way down towards the gardens where Hermione was to get married to the love of her life.

Pausing just a short way from the aisle, Hermione closed her eyes as she waited for the music to start, taking a deep calming breath, before taking the first step in the next chapter of her life.

When she reached the end of the aisle, she looked up into the pale grey eyes of the man she loved and saw nothing but unconditional love shining from them as he gazed down at her. She knew that the minister was talking – asking if anyone objected – but all Hermione could focus on was her future husband. It wasn't until the minister loudly cleared his throat that Hermione finally looked away, not at all embarrassed to be caught staring at her future. "Your vows, Miss Granger," the minister prompted.

"When I think of my future, when I think of all the trials that await us, the adventures that we'll go on, the family we'll create, I can't imagine anyone else but you by my side," she told him with a smile, barely paying attention to the other people in the garden with them. "From the moment, you took me on our first dinner date, you have loved me; supported me; encouraged me in everything I do. And I couldn't be luckier to have you in my life, to have you as my partner and now as my husband. I can't wait to see where life takes us and I know that as long as I've got you by my side, we can do and face anything and everything that comes our way, because you love me and I love you, and I know that that can conquer all," she said with a soft, loving smile, her voice breaking slightly as her emotions began to overwhelm her as she slid a silver wedding ring onto his finger.

The minister smile at her before turning to her intended. "And now your vows, Mr Malfoy," he announced.

Lucius looked down at his beautiful bride and suddenly found that the words he'd memorised and planned to say couldn't do justice to the sight before him.

So instead he spoke from his heart.

"There is so much that I love about you. The way you always seem to have ink on your fingers from writing down whatever ideas your magnificent brain has run away with. The way you twist your hair up with your wand when if annoys you, even though I tell you how dangerous it is. I love the way scrunch up your nose when you're concentrating and the fact that you can't sit still for more than thirty minutes unless you're reading. I love that no matter how much of a horrible day you've had, you always take the time to listen to me moan about mine, offering comfort and a loving smile when I need it most. In the three years that I have been blessed to call you my love, you have shown me more love, happiness, peace and compassion than I have experienced for most of my life. You've been my anchor and captain as I've returned to society, supported me and been my loudest supporter. I couldn't have achieved half of what I've done over the years if I didn't have you by my side, or been my inspiration. Everything I've achieved has been because of you, for you. To make you smile, to make you laugh. When you agreed to marry me, you made me the happiest man alive. And I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure you are as happy in this relationship as you have made me," Lucius told her, taking Hermione's hands in his own. "You are the love of my life; my light in the dark; the second half of my soul and I will spend an eternity, both in this life and the next, loving and cherishing you. My darling, my Hermione," he finished in a soft whisper, smiling gently as he wiped away the tears that were falling down Hermione's cheeks at his sweet words, the two smiling lovingly at each other as Lucius slid a silver wedding ring onto Hermione's finger.

"With the giving and receiving of these rings, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss … the bride," the minister announced, amused as Lucius pulled Hermione into his arms to kiss her passionately before the minister had even finished speaking. "Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce Mr and Mrs Malfoy," he officially introduced the newly-wedded couple to the cheering and clapping guests.

Lucius and Hermione didn't notice the claps or cheers surrounding them All they could focus on was each other as they celebrated becoming husband and wife and the beginning of the next chapter of their lives.

Together.


End file.
